When a driver drives at night, the lights in front of the automobile can be transmitted to the driver through the windshield, or illumination from lights of automobiles approaching from the back are projected to the driver by being reflected onto the rear view mirror which may dazzle (e.g., temporarily blind) the driver. Thus, the driver may feel uncomfortable, and in some cases, the driver may not see anything for a few seconds, which may cause an accident.